Catch of the Day
Catch of the Day'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/09/modern-family-episode-903-catch-of-day.html is the third episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on October 11, 2017. Plot Summary Phil's convinced he is going to have a day of bad luck after failing to successfully complete his daily superstition. However, Claire is eager to make it to a concert and has no time for his silly notion. Meanwhile, Mitch is certain that Cam is undermining him during their kitchen renovation, and Jay is determined to get Gloria to admit she was in a car accident. Episode Description Every morning, Phil has a routine which involves his slip. But one morning, he forgets it and believes he will have a bad day. Claire wants to go to a concert and refuses to believe him while Haley decides to give up her phone for a day in order to gain maturity. In the second story, Mitch believes that Cam undermines him when the contractor Francisco calls Cam "Boss". Francisco reveals that he actually is Fernando and forgets Cam's name each time. Finally, Jay realizes that he can't bribe Joe and there's no one to support him against Gloria who was implied in a car accident. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Dana Powell as Pam Tucker *Rob Riggle as Gil Thorpe *Joe Nieves as Francisco Trivia *Alex and Luke do not appear in this episode, though Phil mentions Luke. *Cameron believed he grew-up in Central America and that cavemen killed dinosaurs when he met Mitchell. *Cameron missed six months of school because a pig bit him. *Manny had a bad case of flu when Gloria threw all his Smurfs collection. *Lilly,Manny and Joe have only a scene in this episode. Continuity *It's mentioned that Haley was Ferberized. Cam and Mitchell's attempts to Ferberize Lily featured in the Season 1 episode "Up All Night". *This marks the second episode in which Gloria is implied in a car accident after Moon Landing. Cultural References * Claire mentions Ferberizing Haley as a baby. *Phil and Claire have tickets for Steely Dan, noting that they are "not young men." This line had added poignancy after Walter Becker died on 3 September 2017, just a few weeks before the episode aired. *''Bridget Jones' Baby'' and Love Actually are mentioned. *Jay turns around and says that there's just one more thing - a reference to Columbo. *Pam refers to an ATM as a "Banksy." *Haley reads To Kill A Mockingbird. *This episode shares a title with Dexter's Laboratory episode. Quotes Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B": "None of these storylines is particularly inventive, and as the episode rolls on they go increasingly off the rails. With that said, many of the smaller moments hot the mark, and it’s enough to make “Catch Of The Day” fitfully rewarding.", giving particular praise to Haley's storyline. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Content